


Hubby Time

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Romance, Three Day Weekend, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8902558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Of course Trevor wasn’t perfect, no one was perfect…but Trevor was perfect.





	

“Hey,” Rafael picked up his phone. “What's going on, where are you?”

“I'm in an Uber.” Trevor said.

“In an Uber? I’m so confused, one minute you were here, then you weren't, and you said something about a work thing.”

“I had to go out. I'm on my way back. I should be there in 20 minutes.”

“But I hardly knew you were gone.” Rafael said.

“That doesn’t make a lot of sense, love.”

“Exactly, how do you think I feel? I'm confused by the entire thing.”

“No need for confusion…I'm on my way back.” Trevor said.

“Well hurry home because we all miss you and want to cuddle. It’s cold and snowing out there; you shouldn’t be out there. You should be here with us.”

“I'm close, I promise. I love you.”

“Love you more.”

“Impossible.” Trevor said.

“So possible, the most possible thing on earth.”

“I love you all the way to the moon and back and across the entire universe, Rafi.”

“I love you more than _Judy Live at Carnegie Hall_.” Rafael said.

“You are such a sweet talker. You must love me a lot.”

“I do. I do, I do, I do Trevor Langan.”

“I’ll see you in about 15 minutes.” Trevor laughed.

“Shall I take off all my clothes?”

“We have plenty of time for nudity, Counselor. I'm gonna go now.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too; bye.”

Rafael hung up the phone and put it on the coffee table. He really was confused as to how Trevor had gone from being home relaxing with him to back out there in the cold, cruel world. He thought it was something about a work emergency but the conversation was fuzzy at best. It made no sense…he was as sober as a stone. It was Thursday evening and they were planning a three day weekend that consisted of nothing but being together with their dogs and shutting out the world. 

Married for just over two months, the couple was preparing for their first Christmas holiday as husband and husband. Back in his swinging single days, if he ever really had those, Rafael would jet off to wherever his monied friends were traveling for excellent food and even better skiing. This year all he wanted to do was buy a big, real Christmas tree and create new traditions with Trevor. It was utterly fluffy and domestic…to be honest Rafael could not wait.

As Trevor’s key turned in the lock, he rushed to the door even faster than the puppies. Trevor greeted all three of them with a smile as he walked in.

“Well, hello there.”

“Remind me why I ever let you leave.” Rafael said, reaching up to put his hands on Trevor’s cheeks and kiss him. “Ooh, your cheeks are so cold.”

“It’s rather arctic out there.” Trevor passed off a paper shopping bag as he started taking off his coat and accessories. “That’s for you, babe. I had to go out, Lisa called from the office and I needed to do signatures on the Baxter Trust paperwork. I thought it wouldn’t come through until next week but it was delivered by courier late this afternoon. Since I came straight home from my late meetings, I didn’t know about it. If I hadn’t gone out tonight then I would've had to do it in the morning. I found that unacceptable.”

“Me too.” Rafael agreed. “What's in this bag?”

“Are you kidding me?” Trevor laughed some. Finally out of all his winter clothes, he approached Rafael and kissed him again. “I'm surprised you haven’t torn it to shreds like a happy boy on Christmas morning. Look in it.”

Rafael did as he was told. He looked into the bag and then back at Trevor.

“You went grocery shopping?”

“No, I went to our favorite, overpriced market and got some things you would need for fudge brownie caramel cookies.”

“Are you serious?” the ADA gasped.

“Quite.” Trevor smiled. “I thought since we were having a private, three day weekend you might want to finally try out Abuelita’s recipe. You talked about it all last week, so excited at the prospect of making the cookies from scratch. I loved the look of excitement on your face.”

Rafael just wrapped his arms around Trevor’s midsection. He wanted to ask him why he was so goddamn perfect but wasn’t sure it would come out right. Of course Trevor wasn’t perfect, no one was perfect…but Trevor was perfect. Never had anyone listened to him, cared for him, loved him as Trevor did. He remembered the most intricate details of Rafael’s many rambles. 

He always surprised him with little gifts of great meaning. He held him while he slept and made the most amazing love to him. He bought him a puppy and made his condo a home for the first time since Rafael stepped foot in it many years ago. So often he wasn’t even sure he deserved a love like this. 

He was forgetful, full of himself, high strung, and busy. Would he ever be as good of a husband as the one he'd been lucky enough to snag? The answer in his mind would always be no. Thank God that wasn’t the answer in Trevor’s.

“I have a surprise for you too. I’ll put this stuff away and you look in the living room.”

Trevor walked into the living room and looked around. Rafael had started a fire, only their second of the season. He'd moved some tables off to the side and laid out their large, fleece cuddle blanket. On the blanket was a bunch of pillows, large and small, perfect for relaxing. It was right in front of the large television, where the blue screen added light to the dim room. He had scented candles lit and far enough away from the curious dogs that nothing would catch on fire.

“I put a nice lobster bisque on simmer,” Rafael said from the kitchen. “And I bought a 2012 Olivier Leflaive Meursault that I'm told will go down like nothing in this world.”

“Oh wow.”

“One more thing…” Rafael came out of the kitchen. He took Trevor’s hand and they walked into the living room together. “I was going through a couple of the boxes left over in the study, looking for an old law book, and I found something I think would be perfect to indulge in this evening.”

“Tell me.” Trevor smiled.

Rafael picked up the DVD from the table and showed him.

“Oh my god, I didn’t even know we had this. Yes, let's watch it tonight.”

The DVD was Danielle Steel’s _Family Album_. Back in the day it had been one of Rafael and Trevor’s go-to DVDs when they were just lying around. They loved the Lifetime movies made from her books and this was a classic. Jaclyn Smith, who played the lead character, had always been a favorite of Trevor’s. 

He always enjoyed watching her television movies. His insistence that she was underrated and should've taken Hollywood by storm in the 80s always made Rafael smile. When Trevor was passionate about something, he could go on and on. And he was quite passionate about Jaclyn Smith.

“So you're hungry?” Rafael asked.

“I would love something warm in my belly…and don’t you dare make a sex joke.”

“I won't, promise.” He stood on his tiptoes to kiss Trevor’s nose. “Go change into something comfy. I'm going to get our bisque, pour some wine, and then we can lose ourselves in pillows and Jaclyn Smith.”

“All I want to know is what I did to deserve you.” Trevor wrapped his arms around Rafael.

“Oh no Counselor, that’s my question. You're the best husband in the whole wide world.”

Trevor laughed, humming to himself as they parted ways. He couldn’t wait to be on their cuddle blanket with their dinner and their dogs, just enjoying each other’s company. Once a month they brushed everything to the side and had a three day weekend…Rafael called it hubby time. Their lives were busy and sometimes chaotic; it was easy to get bogged down in the quagmire. But on that special Thursday night, Rafael and Trevor closed the whole world out. 

They never had a problem being alone, relished being in each other’s company. It was different from the first time around when Rafael wasn’t dealing with his sexuality and the relationship was a bit of a secret. Now hubby time was something he smiled about over lunch with colleagues. Yes, he was one of those newlyweds and his husband was the same. 

These 85 hours were the stuff great memories were made of. Trevor shed his corporate attire and found his favorite pajama pants and tee shirt in the chest of drawers. A roaring fire was waiting for him the living room. The one in his belly was rather nice as well.

***


End file.
